kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Jabel
is a villain in Kamen Rider Ghost. He has a human form but uses the Gamma Transformation Eyecon to become the . Character History Jabel emerges into the Human world from the Gamma World after the barriers between the two worlds had sufficiently weakened due to the machinations of Alain and Chikara. He is sent by Alain's father. He later attacks Makoto Fukami after thinking he had insulted Alain and only backs off at Alain's command. He later challenges both Ghost Riders to take their Eyecons in one fell swoop. He easily dominates the fight but before he can claim their lives and Eyecons, he is distracted and blown back by the machinations of Chikara Saionji. Watching the 15 Eyecons activated, he uses summons four Gundari to take the Eyecons, although they are unable to do so. Jabel manages to retrieve two Eyecons after the formation of the Eyecons ceases, fighting Ghost and Specter to retrieve the others. While initially able to hold his own against the two, Jabel is eventually overwhelmed. Jabel is narrowly saved from Ghost and Specter's Omega Drive finishers by a Gundari, which is destroyed taking the blunt of the attack. Alain, furious that Jabel acted without permission, forces him to retreat. Jabel is scolded for not only disobeying orders, but for wasting the Gundari. Alain asks Jabel if he knows something about the Eyecons that Alain does not, which Jabel immediately denies. To make up for his mistakes, he captures one of Ghost's allies to force him to come so he can kill him. Specter came to help out but was no match for Jabel. But when Takeru revived and transformed into Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii, he was able to get the upper hand with Jabel and defeat him. Jabel was later summoned from the Gamma World again by Alain. He kidnapped Kanon Fukami and fused with a Gundari to attack the Kamen Riders, but was destroyed again by Kamen Rider Specter Houdini Damashii's Omega Drive. Personality Jabel, as a servant to Alain's royal Gamma bloodline, whom he addresses the latter as the "prince", portrays himself as a loyal subordinate and enforcer to Alain. In general, Jabel is displayed to be emotionless, cool and calculated and does not hesitate to follow his master's orders seriously, and also refuses to answer his enemy's questions. He is shown to be downright unpredictable, one such example where he attacks Makoto Fukami for insulting Alain after thinking he offended the latter. Despite his deep allegiance to Alain, and to his own kind in general, he is also shown to take matters into his own hands without Alain's permission, with Alain himself forcing Jabel to stand down. Powers and Abilities ;Gamma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Jabel possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. Forms , which was destroyed upon his defeat by Ghost. - Gamma= *'Height': 205 cm *'Weight': 109 kg *'Abilities': High speed movement, energy wave attack ::Powers and Abilities ;Gundari possession :Gamma Superiors have the ability to possess and enhance the body of a Gundari. Appearances: Episodes 10-12, 15 - Gundari= Jabel can possess and enhance the body of a . }} Equipment *Ganma Transformation Eyecon - Jabel has a green and black Gamma Eyecon that allows him to transform between his human form and his Gamma form. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jabel is portrayed by , who previously portrayed /GekiChopper in . Notes *Jabel is currently the only Gamma Superior not shown to use Parka Ghost armaments. Conversely, he is the only Gamma Superior to have taken the body of a Gundari. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 9: Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! **Episode 10: Gather! The 15 Eyecons! **Episode 11: Magnificent! Mysterious Eyes! **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! *''The Legend of Hero Alain'' References Category:Gamma Category:Villains Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Rider like